Yagami to Vampire
by animextreme
Summary: Iori Yagami decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero por cosas del destino termina en la Academia Youkai, donde conoce a Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo y Mizore Shirayuki. Iorixharem.
1. Pròlogo

Iori Yagami decide comenzar una nueva vida, pero por cosas del destino termina en la Academia Youkai, donde conoce a Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo y Mizore Shirayuki, si quieren que lo continue, comenten y opinen.


	2. Capìtulo 1: Transferido por accidente

Capìtulo 1: Transferido por accidente.

Era un día agradable para cualquier persona, menos para una, Iori Yagami, recientemente había entrado en el King of Fighters 1996 y perdió contra su rival Kyo Kusanagi, fue una derrota humillante que se desquitó con su equipo por su derrota, o sea, Eiji Kirasagi y Billy Kane, después quiso irse de South Town por un tiempo para olvidarse de Kyo Kusanagi, entonces cuando encontró una carta en su casa se le hizo extraño y la abrió, en la carta decía que había sido aceptado en la Academia Youkai, esa oportunidad la aprovecharía Iori para alejarse de Kyo por un tiempo, pero lo que no esperaba Iori es que se encontraría con muchas sorpresas en esta única y especial Academia.

Iori se encontraba esperando el autobús que lo llevaría a dicha Academia, pero por alguna razón se le había hecho tarde, ya cuando Iori estaba cansado de esperar y se iba a marchar, el autobús llega en un parpadeo, dejando desconcertado a Iori.

-Llega tarde-decía Iori un poco enojado.

-Lo siento, había un poco de trafico i me tardé más de la cuenta-decía el chofer del autobús que parecía ser un poco terrorífico, pero Iori no parecía ni un poco asustado.

Ya en el autobús Iori seguía pensando en su derrota ante Kyo Kusanagi y de que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera distraído en aquel momento.

De pronto siente como la atmosfera cambia en el exterior del autobús, y como es que parecía que entraban a una especie de túnel.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntaba Iori muy enojado.

-Vamos a la Academia Youkai, tal vez no lo sepas, pero la Academia Youkai es una Academia realmente espeluznante, ¿De verdad quieres ir?-decía el chofer del autobús con sus clásicos ojos brillantes.

-A mi nada me da miedo, yo puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa que se me ponga encima-decía Iori con su natural arrogancia y pose de King of Fighters 97 de victoria.

-Que bueno que lo tomes bien, niño-decía el chofer del autobús más tranquilo.

Cuando el chofer del autobús se detuvo y Iori se bajó del autobús, pudo notar los arboles sin vida, poca vegetación sin nada de verde, más bien parecía estar todo muerto.

Cuando Iori empezó a caminar pudo notar como una chica que iba en su bicicleta estaba perdiendo el control de ella misma.

-Cuidado-decía la chica peli rosada.

Pero Iori hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, pero en cambio con una de sus manos detuvo la bicicleta junto con la chica peli rosada lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

-Gracias por detener la bicicleta, lo que pasa es que soy anémica, y no comí muy bien en la mañana-decía la chica peli rosada.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa de todas formas, por cierto, mi nombre es Iori Yagami-decía el mismo tan frio como siempre.

-Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, un gusto también-decía la misma, hasta que noto una herida que se hizo en el cuello por tratar de detener la bicicleta a toda velocidad.

-O no, te heriste por mi culpa-decía Moka sintiéndose culpable.

-No te preocupes, en un par de días ni se me notara la herida-decía Iori atan frio como siempre.

-Pero aun así quiero ayudarte-decía Moka insistiendo sacando un pañuelo.

Al limpiar la herida pudo percibir el olor de la sangre de Iori, lo que estaba haciendo que perdiera el control.

-Ese olor a sangre-decía Moka como hipnotizada.

-Pasa algo-decía Iori igual de frio.

-Lo siento, pero soy un vampiro-al decir esto mordió a Iori en el cuello, tomando una considerable cantidad de su sangre, pero no tardo en haber reacción por parte de Iori.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?-preguntaba Iori muy enojado, ya hasta se diría que si no lo controlaban, podía matar a alguien.

-L-lo siento, cuando huelo sangre pierdo el control, siempre tomo de unas bolsas de sangre, pero esta es mi primera vez que tomo de una persona-decía Moka un poco avergonzada.

-¿Odias a los vampiros?-preguntaba Moka.

-Nunca había conocido a uno, aunque no me importa, asi que no loa odio, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Iori.

-Que bueno-decía Moka.

-Pero, para la proxima, si quieres sangre, avísame la próxima vez cuando quieras tomar más-decía Iori un poco más tranquilo y aparentemente más amable de lo habitual.

-Gracias, nos veremos después, si es posible en el mismo salón-decía Moka por su amabilidad.

Después de la Inauguración

Iori se sentó en alguno de los asientos vacios que había, lo que notó fue que las auras de los estudiantes eran muy inusuales y muy fuertes, y también algo demoniacas.

-Esto es extraño, estos estudiantes no son lo que aparentan-decía Iori pensando para si mismo.

Entonces fue cuando llegó la maestra que parecía tener algunos aspectos felinos o gatunos.

-Escuchen todos, bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai. Soy su maestra Shizuka Nekonome.

-Esa maestra, por más extraño que parezca tiene aspecto felino, aparte de que su aura es similar a la de los estudiantes, ¿Qué clase de Escuela es esta? -decía Iori pensando.

-Chicos, creo que todos ya saben esto, esta es una Escuela donde los Youkais de la zona asisten-decìa a su vez Shizuka Nekonome.

-Acaso dijo Youkais, si es así toda la escuala esta llena de Youkais, por esa razón es que sentía estas auras malignas, y creo después de todo no será tan mala idea quedarme aquí, de tan solo pensar que tan poderosos Youkai estén en esta Escuela, seria perfecto para un entrenamiento, asi sabria que tan fuerte podría hacerme, tal vez de esa forma pueda ganarle al maldito de Kusanagi, además tengo un disfraz perfecto para que crean que soy un Youkai, como ellos-decía para si mismo pensando Iori.

-Por el momento, el mundo esta bajo el control de los humanos. Para sobrevivir, nosotros los Youkai tenemos que convivir con los seres humanos.

-Con que convivir con los seres humanos, eh, esto va a ser muy aburrido, pero después de todo no fue mala idea cambiarme de Escuela-decía pensando Iori.

-Por lo tanto, la regla número uno es: Tienen que estar en forma humana dentro de la Escuela, excepto en situaciones especiales-decía Shizuka Nekonome.

-Ya veo, temìa el tener que mostrar mi forma, ya que es muy molesto en tener que entrar en el disturbio de sangre, además de que es difícil mantener la conciencia en ese estado-decìa Iori pensando.

-Segunda: Ocultar su propia entidad de todos los demás estudiantes. ¿Han comprendido? ¡Por favor sigan las reglas!-seguía diciendo Shizuka Nekonome.

-Eso es más que un alivio, si supieran que soy humano, sería una molestia tener que pelear contra tantos Youkai-decía para sì mismo Iori.

-Que reglas tan aburridas-decía alguien que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Iori.

-Tú eres Saizou Komiya, ¿cierto?-decía la Maestra.

-¿Y podríamos romperlas si encontramos un humano? Yo harè eso profesora-decía Saizou.

-Con que esas tenemos, eh, si me llego a encontrar contigo no saldrás vivo, te lo aseguro-decía pensando Iori.

-Bien, pero eso es imposible…. Ya que cada estudiante y profesor es un Youkai. Esta escuela està bajo un sello mágico. El humano que se atreva a venir aquí morirá inmediatamente-decía la profesora.

-Parecer ser que tendré que ser muy cuidadoso en esta Escuela si no quiero que descubran que soy humano, por lo menos tengo mi disfraz, el estado Orochi, o mejor conocido como disturbio de sangre-decía pensando Iori.

-Hablando de eso, huelo a u humano rondando por aquí-decía Saizou sacando su lengua larga.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que se acerca una batalla entre nosotros dos, y te aseguro que yo resultarè vencedor en esa batalla-decía mentalmente Iori.

De repente en el salón de clases entra una jovencita muy conocida por ustedes, pelo rosada y ojos color jade.

-Perdone, vengo un poco tarde-decía la chica recién llegada.

-¿Y tù eres?-decía preguntando la profesora.

-Soy Moka Akashiya-decía la misma.

En ese momento, se oían murmullos de toda clase en el salón, y no paraban de cesar aparentemente. Y fue entonces cuando Moka se dio cuenta de la presencia de Iori.

-¡Es Iori! ¡Estamos en la misma clase! ¡Qué alegría!-decía alegremente Moka.

Iori se llevò una gran impresión ante el acto de Moka, ya que nunca había sido abrazado de esa manera, y menos efusivamente.

Momentos después, en es descasno, en los pasillos de ls escuela, Moka estaba abrazando uno de los brazos de Iori, y este aparentemente no mostraba ninguna molestia alguna, ya que pensaba que si la chica atraía mucho la atención, le traería muchos problemas, y la la vez muchos desafíos, o mas bien decir peleas que con gusto estará mas que dispuesto en aceptar.

Entonces fueron a una màquina automática de refrescos, Iori tomó ambas latas y una se la diò a Moka.

-¿Quieres?-decía Iori a Moka.

-No te hubieras molestado-decía Moka algo apenada, y sin querer arroja a Iori unos cuantos metros atrás, estampándolo contra un muro.

-Lo siento, no quise,, no te lastimaste-decía Moka.

-No te preocupes, me tomaste desprevenido, eso es todo-decía Iori-Diablos, no me imaginaba que los vampiros tuvieran una fuerza tan monstruosa, supongo que seria interesante que me enfrentara a un vampiro en mi estado Orochi, seria digno de ver-decía Iori pensando mientras Moka lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Poco después, mientras estaban sentados en una banca.

-Delicioso, ¿verdad?-decía Moka.

-Sí, està muy rico-decía Iori honestamente.

-Esto es un poco extraño, según me han contado de los vampiros, tienen elm pelo plateado y los ojos rojos, pero Moka no tiene esas características, tal vez ella tiene ese aspecto porque su poder està de alguma manera ¿sellado?-decía mentalmente Iori averiguando las posibilidades del porque Moka tenia ese aspecto si de verdad decía ser un vampiro.

-Tú eres Moka Akashiya, ¿cierto?-decía una figura que había salida de su escondite nada más y nada menos conocido como Saizou.

-Es ese sujeto-decía mentalmente Iori.

Después Saizou levanto a Iori de la camisa alzándolo arriba.

-¿Me puedes decir porque unabella chica como tù se pasea con un tipo como este, y aparte emo?-decía Saizou.

Iori al escuchar la palabra emo, reaccionò furiosamente (por si no lo saben, Iori viste con su ropa habital del KOF97, y su peinado es el mismo de siempre), asi tomando le el brazo torciéndoselo fuertemente, provocando que Saizou lo soltara rápidamente.

-¿A quién crees que le dices emo y debilucho?-preguntaba Iori, ya que con emo pensó que lo dijo por su apariencia, y debilucho lo supunìa por la forma en que lo había dicho.

Moka viendo que probablemente ocurriría una pelea, decidió intervenir.

-Ahora estoy con Iori-diciendo esto Moka, se llevò a Iori a otro lugar a conversar.

-Interesante sujeto, Iori Yagami, tiene una fuerza sorprendente, la próxima vez que me lo encuentrè hare que me muestre todo su poder-decía Saizou muy confiado.

Mientras que en el lugar donde se encontraban Iori y Moka.

-Eso diò miedo, ¿Estás seguro que estas bien, Iori?-preguntaba Moka.

-Eso no fue nada, la próxima vez que lo vea, no saldrá vivo-decía Iori seguramente.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-preguntaba Moka.

-Yo, pues….-decía Iori, pero antes de que respondiera, Moka lo imterumpiò.

-Ah, es cierto, no puedes decirlo, va contra las reglas, perdona. Ovida mi pregunta-decía Moka inmediatamente.

-Pero tu me dijiste que eras un vampiro-decía Iori.

-Es porque no sabia nada de esas reglas-decía Moak algo avergonzada.

-Pero no parecer peligrosa-decía Iori.

-Por el momento. Pero, mira esto-decía Moka que viera su pecho.

-El Rosario en mi pecho. Si me quito el Rosario, me convertiré en un vampiro que da muchísimo miedo, por eso yo debo proteger este sello, no puedo quitármelo yo misma-decía Moka sustantivamente.

-Ya veo, sabes Moka, pienso que tù y yo nos parecemos de cierta forma, sobre todo tu otro yo-decía Iori melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Moka.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo ese presentimiento-decía Iori pensativo.

-Y aún si dices que puedes a llegar a dar mucho miedo, ni te imaginas lo que puedo a llegar a ser, y menos si no estoy en control de mí mismo-decía Iori recordando los días en que inútilmente trataba de controlar su disturbio de sangre sin algún éxito.

-Moka, dime, ¿Qué piensas de los humanos?-preguntaba Iori para ver como reraccionaba Moka.

-Odio a los humanos. Fui a una Escuela de humanos durante la Secundaria. Me sentía sola porque los humanos no crreen en los monstruos. Soy muy diferente a ellos… hasta lleguè a pensar que sería mejor no existir. Cada vez que recuerdo eso…. Pero me dijiste que no te importaba si era un vampiro. Por eso, por primera vez, no mem siento sola….

Entonces es cuando Iori empieza a reírse (me refiero a la clásica risa de Iori en el KOF97, cuando Iori le gana a un oponente en especifico).

-¿De qué te rìes?-preguntaba Moka algo molesta pòr la risa de Iori.

-Sabes Moka, al parecer todavía no conoces lo que es verdaderamente odiar, te voy a contar, yo Iori Yagami, soy descendiente del clan Yasakani, actualmente llamado clan Yagami, después esta el clan Kusanagi, del cual su descendiente es Kyo Kusanagi, quien es actualmente mm e más odiado rival a vencer, y el clan Yata, estos tres clanes hace 1800 años sellaron una entidad conocida como Yamata no Orochi, ¿Has oído de eso?-preguntaba Iori a Moka.

-Creo que si, pero es una leyenda antigua, ¿Es verdadera?-decía Moka.

-Así es , están real como nosotros, y para mi desgracia fui derrotado en el King of Fighters 96 por el maldito de Kusanagi, juro que un dia de estos lo derrotarè con mis propias manos-decía Iori que estaba empezando a enojarse, hasta que tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse.

-Pero, que yo sepa, los clanes Yagami, Kusanagi y Yata son clanes humanos, ¿no? Eso te haría…-decía Moka no creyendo que su amigo fuera lo que creía que era.

-¿Si te dujera que soy humano, me aceptarías?-preguntaba Iori a Moka.

-Pero es imposible, si pudiste torcerle el brazo a Saizou, cono puedes ser un humano-decía MoKa no creyéndoselo todavía.

-Soy humano, pero no uno normal, pero continuando con mi historia, después de que los tres clanes sellaran a Orochi, inculparon a mmmmis ancestros por querer robarse el sello, por consiguiente, mis ancestros hicieron un pacto con Orochi, asi maldiciéndome a mí automáticamente.

-¿Cómo qué estàs maldecido?-preguntaba Moka a Iori.

-Así es, sòlo observa-decía Iori mostrándole sus llamas pùrpuras-estas llamas pùrpuras son la prueba de que tengo sangre de Orochi en mis venas-decía Iori seguro de sì mismo.

-Dime, ¿Me aceptarías, sabiendo que soy humano?-preguntaba Iori.

-No lo sè-decía Moka algo confundida.

-Yo no te odio, ni nada, el único que se merece mi odio es Kusanagi, pero eso si te digo que estarè contigo cuando me aceptes como soy, ya que pienso quedarme en la Academia Youkai-decía Iori para después irse de ese lugar.

Minutos después

-¿Dónde estàs, Moka?-preguntaba una voz muy conocida.

Moka reaccionò algo peocupada al encontrarse con Saizou, pero recuperò la compostura rápidamente.

-Estoy muy ocupada-decía Moka.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!-decía Saizou mientras se trasnformaba en su forma Youkai que era al parecer un Orco.

-¡Esta es mi verdadera forma, un orco!-dec ia Saizou mientras aterrorizaba a Moka atrapándola con su lengua larga.

Iori se pudo dar cuenta de esto en el lugar donde estaba, y fue en su búsqueda a salvarla.

-Debe ser ese tipo Saizou, ahora si te pondré en tu lugar de una vez por todas-decía Iori mentalmente.

Mientras con Moka

Parecia estar cubierta de saliva del orco, y toda cancada también.

-¿Por qué no te transformas, Moka? ¿O estàs muy asustada?-preguntaba Saizou.

¡Transformarme va contra las reglas!-decía Moka.

-¡Estamos fuera de la Escuala, asi que està bien!-decía Saizou usando su langua como làtigo, usándola para atrapar una de les piernas de Moka, arrastrándola y estampándola contra un árbol.

-Detente ahora mismo-decía Iori llegando a tiempo.

-Alejate de Moka-decía Iori amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Imbècil!-decía Saizou golpeándolo con uno de sus brazozs, pero sorpresivamente Iori pudo resistir el golpe, torciéndoselo en el acto, después lanzándolo unos cuàntos metros adelante.

-No sè que tipo de monstruo seas, pero eres muy fuerte-decía Saizou.

-Más te vale que pelees en serio, de lo contrario no te garantizo que puedas salir ileso de esta pelea-decía Iori-que esta pasando, esta sensación que me esta causando la atmosfera de este mundo es similar al disturbio de sangre, no se cuando pasara, pero muy pronto entrarè en mi fase Orochi-decía Iori mentalmente.

-Hey, ¿Te sucede algo muchaschito, o ya no tienes ganas de pelear?-preguntaba Saizou a Iori.

Pero este le respondió, con un gruñido ensordecedor (con este gruñuido, me refiero al gruñido clásico de Iori poseído, Iori loco, o más bien conocido como Orochi Iori, cuando esté en esta forma será llamado Orochi Iori).

Se podía notar que había cambiado radicalmente de aparencia, su piel era más pàlida, se había vuelto más salvaje, más primitivo, y más fuerte y rápido, asi como sus poderes y sus llamas pùrpuras se habían incrementado sus habilidades, hasta un punto desconocido, casi parecía un muerto viviente, y en sus ojos se podían ver el deseo de sangre.

-Pero qué diablos, su verdadera forma es la de un zombie, jamás pensé que un zombie fuera asi de fuerte, pero me las vas a pagar(A poco Iori no parece zombie cuendo esta en su estado Orochi, hasta yo lleguè a pensar que Iori se había convertido en zombie en el KOF97)-decía Saizou ardiendo en ira.

Orochi Iori ataco a Saizou con una fuerza descomunal, luego empezó a razguñarlo para agarrarlo del cuello y terminarlo con una explosión de fuego pùrpura (Me refiero a la quinta normal de Orochi Iori).

Después volvió a tomarlo, empieza a desgarrarlo en el piso, y termina asotàndolo con sus manos, terminándolo con una explosión de fuego pùrpura, con este ultimo ataque Saizou había quedado completamente inconciente.

Cuando Orochi Iori estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a Saizou mientras estaba inconciente, Moka se interpuso.

-Ya basta, ya dejaste a Saizou inconciente, porque no mejor nos vamos-decía Moka.

Pero Orochi Iori no pareció haberla escuchado, sino que seguía dirigiéndose hacia el desmayado Saizou.

-Iori, ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto comportarte asi-decía Moka.

Entonces Orochi Iori ke dio un zarpazo, provacando que el Rosario de su pecho se soltara, liberando asi su sello.

Así hizo aparición la Moka interna con sus pelos plateados, y sus ojos rojos, frios y calculadores.

-Que te ocurre, no sè que te este pasando, pero no dejarè que te salgas con la tuya-decía la Moka interna.

Así Moka interna y Orochi Iori se enfrentaron en unas pelea que era bien difícil saber quien iba a ganar.

Pero al final, Moka interna ganó, de la forma difícil y con unas cuàntas quemaduras y rasguños. Pero ganó.

Cuando Iori se despertó, que fue en una media hora, tenia enfrente a una Moka interna algo enfadada.

-Ahora, quiero que me expliques porque me mentiste , dijiste que eras humano-decía Moka interna.

-Yo no te he mentido-decía Iori sin ser intimidado por Moka interna.

-Entonces, como explicas esa transformación que sufriste hace poco-decía Moka interna.

-¿Escuchaste junto con la otra Moka lo de los clanes Yagami, Kusanagi y Yata?-preguntaba Iori.

-Así es-decía Moka interna.

-¿Tambien escuchaste lo de mi maldición?-preguntaba Iori.

-Sí, también lo escuche, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Moka interna.

-La razón es que mi amldicion tiene una maldición extra, que es conocida como disturbio de sangre-decía Iori.

-¿Disturbio de sangre?-decía Moka interna.

-Así es, esta maldición extra me hace ver como un zombie, como tù has podido ver, me da fuerza sobrehumana, y mis poderes aumentan expotencialmente, el problema con esta maldición es que pierdo el uso de la razón, y lo único que pienso es en matar y derramar sangre, eso es lo malo de la maidicion-decía Iori melancolico.

-Ya veo, por esa razón no tienes amigos, ¿verdad?, pues somos muy similsres, lo sabias-decía Moka interna.

-Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta desde un principio-decía Iori con arrogancia tomando el Rosario sde Moka.

-Hum, entonces te dejo a cargo la otra Moka, nos vemos hasta la próxima-decía Moka interna tomando el Rosario de las manos de Iori y poniéndolo en su lugar de origen.

Así volvió la Moka de pelo rosa.

-Que bueno que estas bien-decía Moka.

-No hay problema, yo soy duro de roer-decía Iori.

-Ah, tienes una herida-decía Moka al ver una herida en su mejilla.

-Debiò habérmela hecho tu otro yo mientras estaba en mi estado Orochi-decía Iori algo cansado.

-¿Estado Orochi?-decía Moka.

-Luego te lo explico,-decía Iori.

-Dèjame limpiarte la herida-decía Moka.

-Adelante-decía Iori.

Mientras limpiaba la herida de Iori, sin querer percibió el olor de la herida.

-Este olor, no puedo resistirlo-decía Moka.

-¿Pasa algo, Moka?-decía Iori.

-¡perdòname Iori!-decía Moka.

-Capu, chu-se oia decir a Moka mientras chupaba la sangre de Iori.

-Que no había dicho que primero me pidieras permiso para tomar mi sangre-decía Iori.

-L-lo siento-decía Moka algo avergonzada por no poder controlarse, aunque podía decirse lo mismo de Iori.


	3. Capìtulo 2: Problemas con una Sùcubo

Capìtulo 2: Problemas con una Súcubo.

En los dormitorios, habitación de Iori Yagami.

-Mi nombre es Iori Yagami, en estos momentos estoy en una Academia de monstruos conocida como Academia Youkai, y al parecer tengo la suerte de que los cuartos sean individuales.

¿Se preguntan por qué? Pues la razón es que esta Academia fue edificada y diseñada por monstruos, y para que asistan monstruos, así que no me sorprendería que de repente vea monstruos por toda la Academia, y algunos se transformen en su forma real accidentalmente-decía Iori mentalmente, justo despues de ir a lavarse las manos al baño, y pasara lo que Iori explicó.

En camino a la Academia Youkai.

Iori iba caminando hacia la Academia Youkai con su traje habitual del KOF 97, cuando de repente se quedó a escuchar por curiosidad lo que decían los estudiantes.

-¡Mira, es la nueva estudiante legendaria, Moka Akashiya!-decía un estudiante.

-¡Ella està radiante, radiante!-decía otro estudiante.

En eso se ve llegar a Moka tan hermosa como siempre, en eso cuando se percata de la presencia de Iori, va de inmediato a saludarlo a su manera, lo que los estudiantes confundieron, ya que se dirigía a la misma dirección donde estaban ellos, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta a quien iba a saludar.

-¡Buenos días, Iori!-decía Moka abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Iori.

-¡Buenos días, Moka-san!-decía Iori con su actitud fría de siempre.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios…?-decían los estudiantes.

-¡Es ese chico Iori Yagami!-decía uno de los estudiantes.

-puedes ser que no lo parezca, pero él lleva el poder para derrotar a ese monstruo delincuente, Komiya Saizou!-decía otro de los estudiantes.

-Por lo menos saben con quién se están metiendo, no son tan idiotas como pensaba-decía Iori tan arrogante como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Iori? ¡Vamos!-decía Moka tomando a Iori de la mano, llevándose a Iori, o más bien diría casi arrastrándolo hacia un lugar desconocido.

-¿Se están tomando de las manos?-preguntaba un estudiante.

-¡Estoy celoso!-decía otro estudiante.

-¡Esto es doloroso!-decía otro estudiante.

-¡Qué envidiosos!-decían todos los 3 estudiantes a la vez.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que una chica tetona peli azul, había estado viendo todo atentamente, escondida atrás de un árbol.

Con Moka y Iori.

-Hey, Iori. Pienso que debes sentirte un poco solo al estar en una escuela llena de monstruos, pero si algo te molesta, por favor dímelo. Haré lo mejor para ayudarte-decía Moka.

-Siempre he sido solitario Moka, y gracias por decírmelo-decía Iori con su arrogancia de costumbre.

-Perdón, no tuve tiempo de desayunar, lo siento….-decía Moka clavando sus colmillos en el Cuello de Iori.

-Moka, ¿Qué te dije de que pidieras permiso antes de chupar mi sangre? Además no creo que sea saludable que succiones mi sangre, yo estoy maldito, tengo el disturbio de sangre, si succionas muy a menudo mi sangre, podrías tener todos y cada uno de mis poderes, incluida mi maldición, incluso si no sabes controlarte podría darte un disturbio de sangre, dime, ¿Estas dispuesta a pasar lo que yo pasé por esta maldición?-preguntaba Iori a Moka.

-Si estás conmigo puedo resistir cualquier cosa-decía Moka segura.

En algún lugar, fuera de la Academia Youkai.

Iori estaba entrenando con su magatama, y sus técnicas, entre las cuales estaban Shiki Yami Barai, Shiki Oniyaki, o Mordida de la Serpiente, Shiki Aoi Hana o Flor de la Muerte, Kototsuki In, **1211 Shiki Ya Otome,** **Saku Tsumaguchi, Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Otome, San Shingi no Ni, Oroine Shma Smich, y por último Shiki Homurabotogi, **cuando Iori se dio cuenta de que había una chica aparentemente enferma, peli azul y tetona.

-Disculpa, puedes ayudarme-decía la chica tetona peli azul.

En ese instante, Iori la ayudò a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Iori con su actitud fría de costumbre a la chica.

En eso la peli azul tetona acerca su cuerpo al de Iori, prácticamente pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y sus senos pegados en el pecho de Iori, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-preguntaba Iori a la chica peli azul tetona, que al parecer no le afectaba para nada el hecho de que la chica estuviera pegando su pecho al suyo.

-No es nada-decía la chica peli azul tetona-Increíble, es el primer hombre que conozco que no sucumbe a la tentación con facilidad-decía la chica peli azul tetona (Era obvio, ¿Cuándo han visto que Iori Yagami se haya fijado en una mujer? Nunca, además de que en una ocasión dijo que Mai Shiranui era una puta o algo así, creo que fue en el juego Capcom vs SNK, no recuerdo cual).

-Te llevaré a la enfermería-decía Iori-Hay algo raro con esta chica, voy a averiguarlo-decía Iori mentalmente.

-Gracias-decía la chica tetona peli azul-Tiene que haber una forma para poder manipularlo, y yo la encontraré-decía pensando.

Con Moka.

-¿Estará bien que siga chupando la sangre de Iori? Él mismo me dijo que él tiene una maldición, y no quiere pasármela a mi también, ¿Qué debo hacer?-Se preguntaba Moka a sí misma.

Ya en la enfermería.

-Lamento haberte molestado, Iori-kun-decía la peli azul tetona.

-Oh, no es nada. Espera, ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?-preguntaba Iori con su actitud de siempre.

-Cielos, ¿No estamos en la misma clase?-decìa la peli azul tetona.

-Uh, ¿De verdad?-decía Iori confundido.

-Sí-poco después aparecía una imagen en donde la misma chica aparecía sentada en el salón de clases-¿Ves?-decía la chica peli azul tetona.

-¿Qué vea, que?-decía Iori confundido.

-Aunque tenga la apariencia de una chica, seguro es un monstruo, la pregunta es: ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?-decía Iori pensando.

De repente a la peli azul le dio como una especie de recaída.

-Lo siento. He sido débil desde que nací. A veces mis pechos...-decía a peli azul.

-¿Tus pechos?-decía desconcertado Iori.

¡Se me oprimen, y es como si fueran a explotar! Rebotan. Se oprimen…. Ves, así….-decía la chica peli azul poniendo sus pechos nuevamente en el pecho de Iori.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, es molesto, me recuerda a la puta de Shiranui-decía Iori pensativo.

-¿Shiranui?-decía la peli azul desconcertada.

-Sí, una ninja tetona que sòlo anda detrás de uno de los hermanos Bogard, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así, Andy Bogard, sòlo con ver esa clase de mujeres me enferma, como si no tuvieran una vida sin que su pareja este a su lado-decía Iori molesto.

-Este sujeto en verdad es impresionante, no se ha dejado de seducir por nada del mundo, ¿Qué clase de hombre será?-se preguntaba la peli azul.

-Iori-kun-decía la peli azul.

-Sí-decía Iori fríamente.

-Mira mis ojos. Soy Kurumu Kurono. Por favor, sé mi amigo-decía la misma feliz.

-Encanto-decía Kurumu mentalmente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Iori respondió.

-¿Para qué quieres que mire tus ojos? No digo que seas fea, ni tampoco que seas bonita, es solo que casi nunca me he fijado en esas cosas, yo nunca he conocido el amor, y nunca espero conocerlo, además de que nunca me he fijado en esos detalles, es solo que nunca los he tomado en cuenta, no es que no me interese en el sexo opuesto, es que la vida que he tenido no me ha dado esa clase de oportunidades-decía Iori reflexionando sobre su vida.

-Imposible, mi encanto no funciona con él, como es posible-decía Kurumu incrédula.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Iori.

-No te preocupes, es que se me olvido algo-decía Kurumu.

De repente, Moka llega y ve a Iori con Kurumu.

-Iori, ¿Quién es la chica?-pregunta Moka.

-Ella es Kurumu Kurono, la ayude a venir a la enfermería por una recaída que tuvo, bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo Kurumu, vámonos Moka-Decía Iori.

-Sí, adiós Kurumu-san-decìa igualmente Moka.

Una vez estando sola

-¿Cómo puede ser que a ese Iori Yagami no le haya afectado mi encanto? ¿Quién es en realidad Iori Yagami?-se preguntaba a sí mismo Kurumu Kurono.

En la clase de la Profesora Nekonome.

La maestra Shizuka Nekonome parecía estar enseñando literatura moderna, hablando sobre Uchida Hyakken y sus famosas novelas, mientras Moka escuchaba a la maestra, se preguntaba que quería esa chica Kurumu con Iori, a la vez que se le quedaba viendo cada rato. Con Kurumu sucedía lo mismo.

-Esa es Kurumu-chan, ¿Cuál es su relación con Iori?-se preguntaba Moka.

En ese momento Kurumu se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Moka, quien al parecer le estaba mandando una mirada retadora, en eso se empezaron a mirar con miradas de muerte, incluso se podían ver chispas de electricidad entre ellas por las miradas que se daban.

-Sólo un poco más-decía Kurumu mentalmente.

Iori, que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y eso que su asiento estaba enfrente del de ellas, pudo darse cuenta por sus ki, que se notaban amenazantes, algo que a Iori le molestaba mucho, ya que no había planeado que 2 mujeres se pelearan por él.

-Este va a ser un año escolar muy largo-decía Iori si podría soportar el hecho de que más niñas se interesaran en él, algo improbable, pero en una Academia de monstruos cualquier cosa es posible.

Repentinamente sonó el timbre de descanso.

-Cielos, parece que ya es hora. Entonces, hoy terminaremos aquí-decía la profesora Nekonome.

Cuando Iori iba a ir a platicar con Moka, se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba en su asiento.

-Debe de haber ido a comprar algo, después la alcanzo-decía Iori yendo a entrenar su estilo de pelea.

En los pasillos.

-¿Me pregunto que pensará Iori de esa chica?-decía Moka pensativa.

-Tú eres un vampiro, ¿verdad? Es un rumor, Moka Akashiya-decía Kurumu que estaba justamente a mediados en las escaleras, y en ese momento salta dejando ver sus ropa interior blanca.

-Viste eso-decía un chico.

-¡Sí, es blanco puro!-decía otro chico.

-¡Eso es, pero lo más importante son esos pechos rebotantes! Su cuerpo es tan pequeño, ¿Por qué sus pechos son tan grandes? ¡Debe ser por el linaje de los pechos "vía láctea"!-decía otro chico, que de seguro està obsesionado por los pechos grandes.

-Vine aquí para desafiarte-decía Kurumu.

-¿Un desafío?-decía Moka confundida.

-Te estás entrometiendo en mi gran plan-decía Kurumu seria.

-¿Plan?-decía Moka escuchando atentamente lo que diría después.

-Sí, el plan de que todos los hombres de la Academia Youkai sean mis esclavos ¡El Plan Harem de la Academia Youkai!-decía Kurumu terminando su discurso con una pose exagerada, algo que hizo que a Moka le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime.

-¿Eh?-decía Moka sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Este es el plan de la Súcubo Kurumu Kurono!-decía haciendo otra pose más exagerada que la anterior.

-¿No està contra las reglas de la escuela revelar tu identidad ?-preguntaba Moka.

-Pero tù, Moka Akashiya, en vez de caer por mí, todos los chicos están cayendo por ti-decía Kurumu molesta.

-Ignorando eso, las reglas de la escuela…-decía Moka.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, todo parecía que se estaba saliendo de control.

-No te perdonaré. ¡Mis encantos no deberían perder ante ti!-decía Kurumu confiada de su belleza natural.

-¡Están llegando a eso!-decía uno de los espectadores de dicha pelea verbal.

-¡Va a haber una gran tormenta!-decía otro de los espectadores.

-¡Es por eso que he decidido robarte a Iori Yagami, y derrotarte completamente!-decía Kurumu totalmente decidida.

-Pero… ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Iori!-decía Moka queriendo sacar a Iori del asunto.

-Ah, te encontré. Te estaba buscando, Moka-san-decía Iori con su actitud de siempre.

-Esto será el infierno-decìa un espectador.

-Va a haber una lluvia de sangre-decía otro espectador.

-Es terrorífico-decía un último espectador.

-Iori…-decía simplemente Moka.

-Perdón por tardarme, fui a entrenar, después fui a buscarte, y por casualidad logré encontrarte aquí-decía Iori a Moka.

-¡Iori-kun!-decía Kurumu, dándole un abrazo a Iori, el cual se negó a recibir.

-Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con Moka-san-decía Iori con la voz fría que pudo hacer, algo que heló la sangre de Kurumu, pero hizo todo lo posible para aguantarlo.

-Encanto-decía Kurumu usando su técnica con Iori, pero para su sorpresa tampoco funcionó esta vez.

-Puedes hacerte un lado, no quiero hacerte daño-decía Iori amenazante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi encanto no funciona con Iori? ¿Qué tiene de especial, que ni siquiera mi encanto le afecta?-se preguntaba una y otra vez Kurumu, sin encontrar alguna explicación del porque no funcionaba su encanto con Iori Yagami.

-¿Ya puedes quitarte de una vez por todas? Vamos Moka-san, si quieres podemos hablar más tarde-decía Iori empujando Kurumu a un lado.

-Por mí no hay problema-decía Moka, y viendo a Kurumu con pena.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la Academia.

-Alto ahí-decía Kurumu.

-¿Y ahora?-decían ambos siendo interrumpidos en su momento de paz.

-Pagarán por esto, después de lo que hice por ti Iori, y aún así no te fijas en mí, ¿Qué tiene esa Moka que yo no?-preguntaba Kurumu alterada.

-Si te refieres a eso, pues yo nunca me he interesado por una chica, ni me importa, pero eso no significa que sea homosexual, yo era tímido y penoso en mi infancia, pero como todo miembro del Clan Yagami, me enseñaron las técnicas de mi Clan a temprana edad, d años de edad, junto con esas enseñanzas se me inculcó un gran odio y desprecio por el Clan Kusanagi. A medida que fui creciendo, me fui convirtiendo en una persona cruel y desalmada, capaz de dejar malheridos o casi muertos a mis oponentes, esto me hizo acreedor de una terrible reputación, de temor y de respeto por donde fuera, razón obvia para no poder encontrar novia, ni siquiera amor, ¿Creen que alguien en el mundo quería a una persona como yo, cruel, desalmada, fría y sádica? No lo creo, aparte de que nunca encontraré el amor, creo-decía Iori triste acabando su historia, dejando atónitas a ambas.

-¿Qué clase de infancia tuvo Iori para convertirse en la persona que es? ¿Qué clase de padres desconsiderados tuvo para criarlo de esa manera?-se preguntaban ambas mentalmente.

-Aún así no te lo perdonaré-decía Kurumu, liberando su verdadera forma, la de un Súcubo atacando a ambos.

-Ya veo, un Súcubo, con razón me sentía extraño en ese momento cuando estaba junto a ti, pero no me afectaba tu encanto por el hecho de que no he visto a ninguna mujer con esa clase de ojos pervertidos, como dije antes no he visto a ninguna mujer de esa manera, y mucho menos haberme enamorado de una. Yo no pienso pelear con débiles, dejarè que lo hagas tù Moka-decía Iori quitando el rosario del pecho de Moka con suma facilidad, liberando instantáneamente a su verdadero yo.

-Esta aura monstruosa-decìa Kurumu.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar-decía Moka interna de una forma similar a como lo diría Iori, algo que le interesaba mucho a él, una chica con su personalidad, interesante.

-Este es el extremadamente extraño súper monstruo clase-S. ¿Es la verdadera forma de los vampiros?-preguntaba Kurumu impresionada.

-Si los rumores son ciertos o no, será determinado por tu propio cuerpo, pequeña Súcubo-decía Moka interna como lo diría Iori Yagami.

-¡No juegues conmigo, no perderé! Llevo una importante misión para asegurar el futuro de mi raza. -decía Kurumu enfadada por su arrogancia.

-¿Una importante misión?-preguntaba Iori extrañado.

-Así es. Nosotros, los Súcubos, buscamos nuestro compañero destinado esclavizando hombres. Así, nos aseguramos de no extinguirnos.

Tenemos que elegir "El destinado" de un gran número de hombres.

Tù, Moka Akashiya, me estorbas…. Sòlo tù…. ¡Nunca te perdonaré sin que importe nada!-decía Kurumu harta de Moka, peleando como podía, sin acertar un solo golpe.

-¿Es por eso que me muestras tus colmillos a mí? Que tonta-preguntaba Moka interna de la misma forma que lo haría Iori Yagami.

En un ataque de furia, Kurumu ataca nuevamente a Moka interna, pero ella se mueve a gran velocidad.

-Que Rápido-decía Kurumu sorprendida.

-¡Eres muy lenta! ¡Date cuenta de la diferencia en poder!-decía Moka interna arrogante, agarrando de la cola a Kurumu y arrojándola al aire, después de darle una patada muy fuerte, estampándola contra tres árboles, y el tercero resistió el azote, dejando a Kurumu agotada.

-Lo comprendo completamente….-decía Kurumu entendiendo.

-La pelea de esta semana duró 76 segundos, chuu-decía un murciélago que vio la pelea por pura coincidencia.

-Tengo una visión de ti especialmente desagradable. Te quebraré esas alas y esa cola y no podrás volar más-decía Moka interna algo cruel, como de seguro lo haría Iori con Kyo de igual manera.

-N-No…. Eso no, por favor perdóname-decía Kurumu suplicando por sí misma.

En eso Iori se pone enfrente de Moka interna, al parecer protegiendo a Kurumu.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Muévete-decía Moka interna.

-Como lo esperaba, la Moka-san transformada es muy parecida a mí en personalidad, si así es…-decía Iori dándose una idea de cómo detener a Moka interna.

-No sòlo fuiste engañado por esa mujer, sino también quería matarte-decía Moka interna a Iori.

-Es suficiente. Kurumu-san no tenía intenciones malas-decía Iori con su siempre personalidad fría, sin ser intimidado por Moka interna.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaba Moka interna a Iori.

-Porque, Kurumu-san no se ve como una chica mala, además ella sòlo quería mantener viva su raza, ella sòlo seguía órdenes, no tenía por qué ser así. Definitivamente podemos llevarnos bien con Moka-san, aparte de que odio la violencia-decía Iori pensando seriamente.

En eso, Kurumu empieza a llorar, como una niña que se perdió buscando a sus padres.

-No seas tan serio. Iori Yagami, lo has malentendido-decía Moka interna tomando su rosario que Iori tenía en su mano todavía-No quiero que otra persona te arrebate tu sangre, a diferencia de esa otra, sentimental, Moka-decía Moka interna a punto de ponerse el rosario de nuevo.

-Pero sabes en lo que te estás metiendo verdad, yo llevo sangre de Orochi en mi ser, si bebes mi sangre, por consiguiente tendrás también sangre de Orochi en tu ser, y también te dará el disturbio de sangre, o estado Orochi, aparte de que debido a esta maldición nuestro Clan muere a tan corta edad, y las madres mueren en el parto, debido a nuestra sangre, por lo que si tuviera una compañera y resultara embarazada, moriría en el parto, aunque el niño sobreviva-decía Iori deprimido.

-Lo entiendo, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a que me pase eso, con tal de saborear tu sangre-decía Moka interna poniéndose el rosario, volviendo a ser la Moka de pelo rosa, cayendo desmayada.

A la mañana siguiente.

¿El rosario te habló?-decía Iori confundido.

-Eso es extraño…. ¿Podría ser que el sello se esté debilitando?-se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Sello, eso me recuerda cuando mis ancestros rompieron el sello que tenían en su poder, así haciendo un pacto con Orochi, por consiguiente, maldiciéndome instantáneamente-decía Iori recordando su herencia familiar.

-Además, para mí, Moka-san es una preciada amiga, no importa cuál. Es por eso que darte un poco de mi sangre no es problema para mí. Aunque te esté maldiciendo automáticamente con mi sangre-decía Iori entendiendo como se sentía por primera vez.

-¡Iori!-decía Moka sonrojada por el pelirrojo.

-¡Buenos días, Iori-kun! ¡Te cociné unas lindas galletitas! ¡Si quieres, podemos comerlas juntos!-decía Kurumu apareciendo de la nada, algo que hizo que ambos se asustaran de repente por la repentina aparición.

-¿Por qué yo?-se preguntaba Iori confuso.

-De verdad, ¿No mencioné que estaba buscando "Mi Destinado"?-preguntó Kurumu, algo que a Iori y a Moka les dio mala espina.

-Sí, sí-decian ambos, esperando que no dijera lo que creerían que diría.

-¡Lo he decidido… ese es Iori!-decía Kurumu sonrojada.

-¿Eh?-decían ambos sin poder creerlo.

-¿No te arriesgaste para protegerme, Iori? He caído por ti. ¡Prueba mis galletas!-decía Kurumu, sus pechos en el cuerpo de Iori.

-Tal vez si fuera otro chico, esa técnica funcionaría, pero conmigo tendrás que usar otra táctica-decía Iori aburrido, sin estar sonrojado.

-Supongo que ese tipo de cosas no funcionan contigo, tendré que intentar algo diferente la próxima vez-decía Kurumu, tratando de pensar en un nuevo plan.

En eso ambas empiezan a jalar a Iori de un lado a otro, como si fuera una competencia de fuerza, algo que a Iori empezaba a molestarle.

-¡No, Iori es mìo!-decía Moka mordiendo a Iori en el cuello, dejando su marca una vez más.

-No entiendo esto del amor, por lo que más quieran, no creo poder entenderlo, sobre todo si es de 2 chicas, y Moka, lo volveré a repetir: Cuando quieras chupar mi sangre, pídeme permiso primero-decía Iori gritando a los 4 vientos.

Próximo Capìtulo: La Brujita Loli.


End file.
